Dreams from a Hikitsukeru Kyuutai
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: Realizing one’s desires is sometimes harder than one might think. SatoshiDaisuke, yaoi.


Dreams from a Hikitsukeru Kyuutai

Authoress: Youko's-Kitsune93  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi  
Pairing: Daisuke/Satoshi  
Rated: T  
Summary: Realizing one's desires is sometimes harder than one might think.  
A/N: I apologise in advance if Daisuke, Dark or Satoshi are slightly OOC. Thanks to my beta Fizzer-kun. Dedicated to GenieBella.  
Disclaimer: The fabulous works of D.N.Angel belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, not me.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he threw himself onto the bed, his body once again exhausted from a night time raid at the local museum – this time it was the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai, a small bead filled with a variety of colours. Said bead was attached to a piece of black leather, thus making it into a choker for the owner to where around his or her neck. Daisuke held the small sphere in his hand; he watched the colours dance and flicker like fire for a few minutes, almost mesmerised, before he closed his eyes and dropped his hand to the bed, sleep claiming him only moments later.

* * *

Daisuke woke up the sound of his mother's squealing; apparently something had gotten her excited. Daisuke almost laughed at the thought, his mother squealing like a schoolgirl. _I wouldn't exactly put it past her though, _he thought as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. 

After he had finished his shower, dressed for school and grabbed his book bag from his room, Daisuke stopped to glance at the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai. As he stared at the small ball he was once again drawn to colours that swirled within it, Daisuke unconsciously stepped closer until he was in reaching distance; he couldn't explain what it did to him, just that he needed to feel its presence…

"Daisuke! You're going to be late for school!"

Daisuke snapped back to reality at the sound of Emiko's voice, her words took a few seconds to register and when they did he grabbed the choker, stuffed it into his pocket, jumped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed a piece of toast that Emiko had waiting for him on a plate before he shoved his shoes onto his feet and flew out the front door. Emiko giggled from where she stood beside the kitchen table, then turned around and started the day's housework.

* * *

Daisuke was going to be late, that was a fact. Just as he arrived at train station the blooming train set off. He was now pacing outside the doors to the train station, as he had been for the last ten minutes, the next train up wasn't due for another five minutes and school started in ten. Daisuke stopped pacing and hung his head, realizing that there was no way he was going to make it to school in time unless he happened to cross a miracle. He turned to walk back into the station when he heard a familiar voice, an _un_familiar laugh. He slowly turned around and saw the cool blunette Hiwatari Satoshi, his classmate and good friend. Well, Daisuke thought of Satoshi as a good friend, though he couldn't be quite sure if Satoshi felt the same, seen as the young chief commander was forever trying to catch his alter-ego Dark. Daisuke gave a small smile and waved, Satoshi's lips curved ever so slightly as he made his way over to the redhead. 

"Hiwatari-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school already?" Daisuke asked, utterly confused albeit happy.

Satoshi chuckled as he stopped a metre in front of Daisuke, "I saw you pacing outside here as I passed, I thought that you might want a lift to school. At least you wouldn't be late. Ne?"

If Daisuke didn't know how much that Satoshi hated human contact, he would've glomped him then and there. "Hiwatari-kun you're a life saver!"

Satoshi smirked and turned to walk back to his limo, Daisuke followed eagerly. When they both reached the limo Satoshi opened the door and stepped aside, indicating that Daisuke should enter first. Surprised he dazedly stepped inside and sat down. Satoshi quickly entered, sat down and commanded the driver to drive them to school as soon as possible. The drive was quick and they reached the school with a minute to spare. Satoshi lead Daisuke to their classroom but turned to face the redhead just before they entered.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi blocked the door to the classroom and looked at Daisuke straight in the eye. Daisuke blushed red under the intense gaze of the blunette.

"Hai, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked nervously. Satoshi stepped forwards so their noses were merely inches apart.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi whispered as he leant in closer, so close that his breath tickled Daisuke's neck. Daisuke's breathing hitched as his heart pounded against his chest, "Hi-Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke breathed. Satoshi licked Daisuke's ear lobe, whispered "Niwa-kun," again then turned around and walked into the classroom. Daisuke stood there shocked, embarrassed and confused until the bell rang.

* * *

_Dark, what should I do? He keeps staring at me! _Daisuke was starting to panic; the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai, which was now tied around his neck, was starting to burn into his skin but neither Dark nor Daisuke noticed. 

_I don't know Daisuke, maybe Creepy Boy likes you, _Dark replied with a yawn, having been woken up from his daily sleep by Daisuke's panicking.

_Don't be stupid Dark! _

_I'm not being "stupid" Daisuke, I was been serious, and maybe he does like you. It's a possibility to think upon, if nothing else. _Dark replied in a huff. Daisuke pulled a face and tried to keep his focus on the lesson and not the blue eyes that were current boring holes into the back of his head.

_Darrrrkkk! _Daisuke pleaded.

Dark sighed and thought for a moment, _why don't you speak to Creepy Boy after class. I'm sure he will _enjoy _your company for lunch. _Dark replied with a wink.

_Dark! And Satoshi isn't creepy. _Daisuke quickly defended his blue haired friend.

_Right. If you say so, just go on my idea and ask him to sit with you at lunch. _ Dark replied before he finished the conversation with a yawn. Daisuke sighed quietly and managed to keep his attention on the lesson until lunch.

* * *

Nervously Daisuke approached Satoshi's desk as the rest of his class filled out of the classroom for lunch. "Hiwatari-kun…?" Daisuke asked as he stopped in front of the blunette. Satoshi looked up from the book he was reading, dragging his cold blue eyes upwards over Daisuke's small form. Daisuke took a step backwards. 

"Hai, Niwa-kun? Is there something you want?" Satoshi asked as he marked the page in his book and stood.

Daisuke's teeth chattered quietly from nerves as he stuttered his reply, "I-I w-was wondering ifyouwouldliketohavelunchwithme?"

Satoshi stepped around his desk so he was directly in front of the redhead. "Pardon, I didn't catch that?"

Daisuke was sure that his face was as red as his hair, if not redder, "I said, would you like to havelunchwithme?" Daisuke just couldn't help it, he was so nervous that he couldn't speak at a reasonably speed. Satoshi apparently understood what Daisuke was trying to say as he smirked and stepped forward.

"I would love to have lunch with you," He whispered in Daisuke's ear, "However I have nothing to eat." For the second time that day, in less than three hours, Satoshi's soft wet tongue dragged itself around Daisuke's ear. And if possible, Daisuke went even redder.

"I-I h-have quite a b-bit if you w-would l-like to s-s-share?" Daisuke asked, knowing he probably sounded like an idiot. Satoshi took a step backwards and gave the barest hints of a smile, "Sounds fun." He then grabbed Daisuke's wrist and led him out of the classroom and into the yard.

Daisuke wondered where they were going, they had already past the usual lunch area and yet Satoshi was still holding his wrist, much to his embarrassment, and leading him further into the tree line that surrounded the back of the school. They finally stopped when Satoshi found the spot that he was looking for, a large oak tree and sat under it was a small picnic bench. Daisuke looked around in awe, he had never been here, never _knew _there was such a place on the school grounds, how did Satoshi know of this place?

Satoshi led the awed Daisuke to the bench and pushed him down so he was sitting, then he sat down next to the redhead and grabbed the Bento box that Daisuke held lightly onto. He opened the lunchbox and raised an eyebrow at the two sets of chopsticks already packed inside. Daisuke turned around and saw Satoshi's questioning look; "I'm a bit of a klutz so mum always packs two pairs of chopsticks in case I lose a pair." He answered sheepishly.

"And the amount of food?" Satoshi asked.

"She says that I'm a growing boy and that I need a good meal," Daisuke answered easily, having been already asked the same question by more than one person before.

"You're lucky."

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked, taking a bit of rice into his mouth.

"My stepfather is never at home so I have to do everything for myself, which means that I don't get great cooked meals everyday," Satoshi answered with a bittersweet smile upon his face.

"Oh, sorry Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke replied sincerely.

"Don't fret over it, I'm used to it. And will you call me Satoshi please, being called Hiwatari by you is starting to irritate me." Satoshi said as he tucked into the meal before them.

"Only if you call me Daisuke, or Dai." Daisuke quickly countered.

Satoshi shrugged, "Okay, whatever."

Daisuke laughed, feeling the tension wear away slightly. He looked sideways to his blunette friend, and realized that Dark might've been telling the truth when he said that Satoshi might like him, _I mean I've never seen him talk or so much as interact with anyone else in our class, even when we have to work in groups for projects. _Daisuke knew without a doubt that he was attracted to the young chief commander, though how far the attraction ran he wasn't too sure. _Maybe if I…asked? If he likes me…would he answer though?_ Daisuke was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that Satoshi had been trying to catch his attention until the blunette shoved an Onigiri into his slightly open mouth.

Daisuke almost chocked as the large ball of rice filled his entire mouth, he quickly broke apart the rice and swallowed. After he regained his breath, he turned to the chuckling Satoshi. "That wasn't funny, you almost killed me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You should have been paying attention then, shouldn't you? And it was funny…the look on your face was priceless!" Satoshi replied with a genuine smile. Daisuke immediately forgot his irritation and grinned back. He quickly picked up a piece of sushi from his lunchbox and offered it to Satoshi. The blunette looked from Daisuke to the piece of sushi then to back to Daisuke before opening his mouth and allowing the redhead to place the piece of fish on his tongue. Daisuke watched Satoshi's face closely as the blunette ate the fish. He was relieved to see that the fish wasn't poisoned or something just as bad, to "help with his training" as his mother put it, and that Satoshi seemed to enjoy the little morsel of food.

Satoshi picked a piece of Tamagoyaki from the bento and offered it to Daisuke, who immediately took the food into his mouth, _who knew eating could be so fun!_

_Don't get too excited, Dai; you might choke on your food, _Dark replied with a snigger.

_You're not funny you know,_ Daisuke replied as he went to feed Satoshi more food. Without realization it, the two fed each other the entire contents of the lunchbox and only stopped staring at each other when they vaguely heard the bell signalling the end of lunch. Satoshi stood up from the bench and turned to walk away as Daisuke quickly packed his now empty Bento box away. When he finished said task, he ran to catch up with Satoshi.

"Ano…Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked as he walked beside the blunette.

"Hai, Dai-kun." Satoshi replied looking at the redhead. Daisuke felt the blush creep up his neck, "Ano…"

"You did say that I could call you that, didn't you?" Satoshi asked with a smirk as he turned his gaze back to where he was walking.

"Hai… I was just wondering… would you like to…if you're not busy tonight…meet me in the park?" Daisuke looked hopeful, he _had_ to be hopeful; if Satoshi didn't meet him in a quiet, secluded, not-filled-with-life place then he would never be able to ask him the question he so desperately wanted to. _You do know that you aren't going to find a place like that in this town don't you,_ Dark quietly informed his redheaded host. _I can try Dark and will you keep quiet, you're not helping my nerves any. _Daisuke hissed back.

Satoshi looked at the flustered redhead, "I did have something on tonight, but I think I can spare you an hour. Where about in the park, the central one I assume?"

"Hai, Central Park, the memorial bench?" Daisuke asked and received a nod from Satoshi. "Great!" Daisuke exclaimed happily.

* * *

Daisuke sat on the bench that they agreed to meet at, twiddling his thumbs. _Dai, why are you so nervous? It's only Creepy Boy. _ Dark asked, he was determined to watch what happened between Creepy Boy and Daisuke. 

_It's because it's Satoshi, that I'm so nervous. And will you stop calling him Creepy Boy. _

_No, I will not, I call him Creepy Boy because he's creepy. Therefore I have no other name for him._ Dark replied.

_Darrrk! Just call him by his name. _Daisuke whined.

_Keep talking to yourself Daisuke and you'll miss that Creepy Boy is trying to get your attention again. _

_Eh?_

_Look in front of you. _ Dark replied with a smirk. Daisuke saw that Satoshi was stood there waving his hand in front of his face. He almost jumped in fright. "Satoshi-kun, sorry about that, Dark was talking to me."

Satoshi waved his hand, "No matter, I kinda figured that out anyway, wanna get something to eat?"

"'Kay, have you got anywhere in mind?" Daisuke asked as he stood up.

"No but we can walk and find a place to eat. I don't have anything on today."

"I thought you said you did." Daisuke asked, confused.

"I did, but I cancelled. They were only meetings with my stepfather."

"Oh…" _Great response Daisuke,_ Dark sniggered. _Dark! Shut up! _The two teens walked through the park in silence, Daisuke occasionally sneaking a sideways glance at the blue haired chief commander. "He-" Daisuke started but lost his nerve when Satoshi turned his cold blue gaze onto him. Satoshi raised an eyebrow as he turned back to looking for a nice place to eat. Daisuke shook his head and mutter, "Nothing."

* * *

Satoshi waved off the idea that they buy traditional Japanese food and stated that he wanted western fast food; Daisuke, having no objections, readily agreed. "Dai-kun, have you ever been to McDonalds?" 

Daisuke blushed red, how was it that Satoshi affected him so by only saying his name. _Something to ponder on another time I guess._

"No, I've never had chance, sadly my life is hectic." Daisuke replied, Satoshi turned his head and gave Daisuke a knowing look.

"Well, I guess it's a first for both of us then." Satoshi said quietly as Daisuke nodded his agreement. They walked in comfortable silence to the fast food restaurant and when they came in view Daisuke's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Satoshi glanced at his redheaded friend, and seeing the enthusiasm that danced in Daisuke's eyes, had his lip twitching in a small smile. He grabbed Daisuke wrist for the second time that day and led him into the store, "It'll be my treat."

"But, Satoshi, I can pay f-" Daisuke started but was cut off with a cold glance from the blunette, "Okay, you can treat me if its gunna bother you that much." Satoshi inclined his head in approval. Daisuke found them a table as Satoshi ordered the food. _Dark? Are you awake?_

_I am now, thanks…what do you want anyway? _Dark replied with a yawn.

_Just someone to talk to. …I'm excited Dark. It's almost like being on a date with him. _Daisuke squealed.

_Tch and to complete the night you probably expect a kiss,_ Dark said with utter seriousness.

Daisuke thought a moment, _that would be nice, but I'm not going to push my luck. _Dark sighed, but didn't get to reply as Satoshi sat down with their food. Daisuke had asked Satoshi to surprise him when the blunette asked what he wanted to eat, _cheeseburger, fries and Pepsi, yummy. Itadakimasu. Strangely enough, Satoshi-kun got me what I've always wanted to try. _Daisuke giggled inside his head as he tucked into the food before him.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi sat on the bench in the park, watching the stars as they twinkled in the sky. After a few moments Daisuke drew a sharp breath and released it before closing his eyes, "Ano…Satoshi-kun?" 

"Hai, Dai-kun?"

Daisuke bit on the inside of his lip, suddenly feeling small and pathetic, "Do you… Do you like me?" Satoshi turned his head to look at Daisuke; the redhead had closed his eyes and has a crimson blush adorning his pretty face. Satoshi thought on Daisuke's question, do I like him? …Is he being serious? With all the hints I've been dropping!? Turning his attention outwards, Satoshi glanced at Daisuke's blush-adorned innocent face and realized that even if the redhead wanted to, he wouldn't be able to pull such a wicked stunt. Satoshi leaned over the flustered redhead and lightly touched their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Daisuke's eyes shot open; he definitely hadn't been expecting that! He stared at Satoshi as the blunette pulled away slightly so he could look into Daisuke's captivating red eyes. Red met blue in an intense stare, it was ironic that someone as friendly and warm as Daisuke had managed to fall for someone as cold and uncaring as Satoshi; maybe the saying, 'opposites attract' was true after all. It also seemed that the colour of their eyes matched their personality. Daisuke lost himself in Satoshi's ice-blue eyes as the blunette dipped his head again and caught Daisuke's lips with his own. The redhead parted his lips as he moaned softly.

Satoshi used this to his advantage; he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Daisuke's mouth, this time both teens moaned. Daisuke was sure he had died and gone to heaven, that was until his instinct to breathe told him otherwise. He pulled away from Satoshi's invading muscle and gasped for air. After he had regained some control over his body, he looked at Satoshi and grinned, "I take that as a yes."

Satoshi smirked and replied, "Hai, you are correct. Now are you going to let me kiss you again?" Daisuke answered the flustered blunette by flinging himself at Satoshi and attacking the young chief commander's mouth with passion. Satoshi moaned and tangled his hands in Daisuke's spiky red hair; it was all he could do as the redhead straddled his legs and attacked his mouth. Daisuke had wrapped his arms around Satoshi's slender neck and pulled him even closer, only when the need for air arose did they pull apart.

"Well, just to let you know, I like you too, Sato-kun." Daisuke whispered as he burrowed his head in the crook of the blunette's neck. Satoshi laughed, he actually _laughed, _not a fake, forced laugh or even an amused chuckle but a full blown _laugh! _Daisuke felt his heart flutter. "You know, Dai-kun, I would've never have guessed." Satoshi said when managed to get his laughter under control. Daisuke giggled. Satoshi tightened his hold on the redhead, rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm going to have to ruin such a moment Dai-kun, but we can't be together."

Daisuke's head immediately shot up as he tried to pull away from Satoshi, "What!?"

Satoshi looked into Daisuke's eyes, shining with unshed tears, he looked away as he answered Daisuke's question, "You know this will never work out… My stepfather will never allow it, and I'm positive that your mum won't either… I don't want us to be apart, but…I can't think of any other way, that we could be together…" Satoshi's eyes glistened in the moonlight, giving away the fact that he was trying so hard to keep his tears at bay. Daisuke was struggling with his feelings; here was his love – whom he had craved for such a long time – denying him the possibility of being together. Satoshi pulled Daisuke into a bone-crushing hug, before loosening his hold on the redheaded teen.

Daisuke refused to believe it; so as soon as Satoshi had released him from his tight hold he jumped off the blunette and ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could, when he looked up he realized, his legs burning with the strain of having to run so far, that his was stood in front of the fountain, overlooking the bay. He walked over to the railing and rested he tear-stained face on his arms; he was such an idiot.

"You are not an idiot, Daisuke. I'm the idiot for kissing you in the first place," Satoshi said quietly as he stood next to Daisuke, he looked over the bay and smiled a bittersweet smile, Daisuke looked at Satoshi, at his oh-so-tempting lips, lips that had been caressing his own only ten minutes before hand. "If it's any alleviation, I want us to be together too." Satoshi stated.

Daisuke's head snapped up, "We can make it work! If we only try." He cried in desperation.

Satoshi shook his head sadly, "We wouldn't be able to make it work, my stepfather is way too informed. It will only cause more pain for the both of us to drag this out." Daisuke turned his head back to watch the calm sea; the water glistening from the moonlight. Daisuke came to a decision; he slowly made his way over to the saddened Satoshi – who turned around to face Daisuke – and cupped his face in his hands, "Satoshi, if we can't be together, can I at least…" Daisuke trailed off, his ruby orbs downcast. Satoshi covered Daisuke's silky hands with his own and gently tugged on them until they where held between the two. He then let go off Daisuke's hands in favour of wrapping his arms around Daisuke's lithe waist and pulling him close. Their foreheads touched, as they looked deep within each other's eyes, Satoshi leaned in closer and captured Daisuke's lips with his own. Daisuke's ruby orbs slipped shut as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck and granted access to the slick tongue that so desperately wanted to be within his wet cavern. Running his flexible sleek muscle over everything he could reach within Daisuke's mouth, Satoshi found his redheaded friend to be irresistible. The teens broke apart for air before attaching their lips together once again and duelling for dominance.

So caught up in trying to make the moment last, Daisuke didn't feel the tears that streamed down his face.

* * *

Daisuke woke with a start, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, what was _that? _He sat up and thought over what he had just experienced, he wasn't quite sure if it was just a dream or a reality… or something in between, though as he ran his hand down his face he felt the coarse dry tear trails. So he had been crying, at least that was constant in both his _dream _and in reality. 

_You don't get it do you, _Dark teased.

_Get what?_

_That what you just experience, was neither a dream nor reality. It was your desire for Creepy Boy brought to life in a tragic story courtesy of the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai, _Dark explained, when he was met by Daisuke's confused silence he continued, _The Hikitsukeru Kyuutai, is a jewel held or worn by a person to realise that's persons desires, in your case it was Creepy Boy. He probably shared the same 'dream', if he harbours the same feelings for you, that is. If you remember Daisuke, before you ask, you fell to sleep with the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai clutched in your hand. And even I noticed some parts of the 'dream' didn't add up. That's what you look for when dealing with magical artefacts. _

_So you're saying that…that it didn't actually happen, _Daisuke asked, feeling somewhat relieved and partly sad.

_Yes and no, everything you saw, _did, _happened in another world, so yes it did happen, but at the same time, no it didn't._ Dark explained carefully.

_Dark, didn't you just say that Satoshi had this 'dream' as well…? _Daisuke asked, a plan forming in his head. Dark nodded slowly, _I would expect Creepy Boy had the same 'dream' as everything was solid and realistic._ Daisuke grinned, _excellent!_

Daisuke couldn't seem to keep still all through the first three lessons of the day; he would twitch at the slightest movement and sneak glances at his blunette desire. _It really did take the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai for me to realise what I've wanted for a long time, _Daisuke thought as the bell for lunch finally rang. Everyone immediately filled out for lunch; only Daisuke and Satoshi remained in the classroom. The moment red orbs met icy-blue the temperature in the room rose dramatically, or so it seemed. _I guess Satoshi shared that 'dream' with me, that just makes this so much easier_, Daisuke thought as he stood from his desk and walked in front of Satoshi's. Knowing what happens next, Satoshi stood and walked in front of his desk, in front of Daisuke. Both saw the wanton desire in the other's eyes.

Satoshi pushed Daisuke against the wall and wasted no time in joining their lips together in a hungry, needy kiss. Daisuke parted his lips with a breathy moan as Satoshi quickly slipped his tongue between the redhead's lips and over Daisuke's teeth to duel with his tongue. Daisuke slipped his hands into Satoshi's silky blue hair and tugged the blunette closer. Daisuke couldn't get enough of Satoshi, that was clear, even to himself. What surprised him though, albeit he was happy about it, was that Satoshi seemed to feel the same way.

They pulled apart and breathed heavily, Daisuke hands still fisting chunks of Satoshi's hair, he pulled Satoshi forward so that he could whisper huskily in his ear, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Satoshi smirked and pulled him out of the classroom and to a picnic bench in a secluded corner of the lunch area.

_Oh, now this IS going to be fun. _Daisuke commented as Dark pretended to sleep.

_Just remember Dai; you owe me. And what if he says that he can't be with you because of your parents. _

_Actually I think it's the Hikitsukeru Kyuutai that I owe, not you. And we will work something out together. _Daisuke replied in annoyance, he smiled however when he felt the warmth of the multicoloured bead burn in his pocket.

_** Owari  
**_

* * *

'Hikitsukeru Kyuutai' - Charm Sphere 

A/N: Personally I think its one of the best fics I've ever written, but I would like to know your views. R&R.


End file.
